


I'm having so much fun (we're just getting started)

by hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)



Series: Doll Parts [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Dubious Consent, F/M, Honeymoon, we danced of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/hacklesacademy
Summary: He's so kind, so clever. She's so lucky.[Prequel to 'make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please']
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Series: Doll Parts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	I'm having so much fun (we're just getting started)

The doll is so pretty. She has red hair just like Zelda, and a pretty green dress.

“I don’t have a green dress,” she says with a frown.

Her husband looks down at her, a flicker of concern across his face that she wants to smooth away with her fingertips. Then he smiles and spins her around in a circle.

“I’ll get you one,” he promises. He's so kind, so clever. She's so lucky.

She doesn’t really like green, she reminds herself. Or dolls. 

_Oh_. 

Zelda keeps forgetting - the only thing she’s good at remembering right now is that she’s forgetting, this is the third time since she turned the music box key. She keeps forgetting,,, 

About the spell, that’s it. That’s what makes her feel so lovely and dreamy and _nice_. 

She knows she should fight it, the magic she feels fluttering sensuously over her skin already penetrating, but she can’t think of a reason why. Why not let this sweet lassitude wash over her, why not give in? Let the others fend for themselves, let Ambrose clean up his own mess for once. She feels laughter bubble up in her throatand realises that even if she wanted to resist, it’s too late.

Her gaze settles on the skyline out of the hotel window as she feels Faustus kissing her neck. The sky is like her, all hazy and soft and pink.

The new Lady Blackwood is on her honeymoon and she can’t think of a blessed reason why she should ever go back.


End file.
